Llaverito
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: Lo vio sacar su llave y de él vio colgando una pequeña figurita de cabello azul con gorro y vestido negro; Sí, una acosadora profesional como ella, tenía vista de halcón. Sin poder evitarlo, llevo ambas manos a su boca ahogando su grito de júbilo, pero sin poder hacer nada para ocultar su sonrojo. Después de todo no era la única que había estado buscando su llaverito ese día.


**_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_«Llaverito»_**

**_._**

**_{626 palabras}_**

**_[Rating: K+]_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Que hermoso era él día en Magnolia.

Cielo azul, nubes blancas y vaporosas, pajaritos cantando una melodía agradable y empalagosa, una maga de agua acosando a un mago desnudo mientras era arrestado… Oh, sí ¡Era hermoso!

_Era._

Hasta que _eso _pasó.

Juvia regresaba a Fairy Hills, luego de otro arduo día contemplando a su adorado Gray-sama. Ese día había sido especialmente agitado. Generalmente solo seguía a Gray, miraba amenazadoramente a Lucy, alias _Rival de Amor _cuando estaba demasiado cerca de Gray y al final del día seguía al mago hasta su casa. Normal, simple y efectivo.

Bueno pues, hoy no.

En ese hermoso día, Gray había estado como desquiciado yendo de aquí allá buscando algo, y eso molestaba a Juvia. Debido al interés de Gray en ese _algo _estaba más escurridizo que de costumbre, y al final la maga le había perdido la pista y decidió volver a casa.

Subió a su habitación maldiciendo su suerte por no ver a Gray entrar a su casa y desearle "dulces sueños" mentalmente.

Ah, pues bien ¿Qué se podía hacer? Nada. Solo esperar a que llegara un nuevo día para acosar, admirar a Gray y ahuyentar magas.

Saco la llave de su bolsillo y un enorme detalle, ¡De verdad enorme!, capto su atención.

¡Gray, _su _Gray-sama había desaparecido!

— ¡Gray-sama! —Grito Juvia desesperada, observando con impotencia su llave _desnuda _sin el llaverito de Gray que siempre cargaba.

La maga corrió siguiendo su camino al gremio tal como lo había hecho antes de llegar a Fairy Hills, corrió y miro a todas partes. Debajo de todas las rocas, y cuando digo todas las rocas, son _todas _lasrocas. Busco en el gremio, en el parque e incluso en casa de su rival de amor sin que se diera cuenta.

Nada.

Derrotada y deprimida fue a la pequeña plaza frente a la casa de Gray y con un puchero derramo escandalosas lágrimas por su enorme perdida.

—Gray-sama…Juvia… ¡Juvia lo siente mucho! —murmuro la maga bajo una enorme tormenta causada por ella misma.

— ¿Juvia? —llamo alguien frente a ella cuya voz conocía mejor que la suya propia.

La maga alzo los ojos bañados en lágrimas casi al instante de oír la voz de Gray.

— ¡Gray-sama!

—Rayos, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al recordar el motivo de sus lágrimas el puchero se volvió a formar en sus labios.

—Gray-sama, Juvia lo siente mucho—Dijo con la voz entrecortada. — ¡Juvia perdió a Gray-sama!

— ¿Qué tú me qué? —pregunto Gray sorprendido, sin entender a la Loxar.

— ¡Juvia perdió su llavero de Gray-sama!

Gray suspiro con cansancio. Aunque, una parte de él intuía que era algo así. Juvia era muy predecible.

A la mente del Fullbuster llego un recuerdo y hurgo un poco en su bolsillo izquierdo.

—Juvia —Llamo a la chica que lloraba en la banca. — ¿Este es tu llavero?

La maga miro sorprendida, fascinada y llena de emociones, el pequeño muñeco de Gray chibi semi-desnudo, con una cadena para colgarlo, en manos de su amado mago de hielo.

— ¡Gray-sama! —grito Juvia mientras tomaba su llaverito de la manos de Gray.

—Lo encontré mientras buscaba —hizo una pausa al darse cuenta que casi se delata—…_algo. _

Juvia se molestó de nuevo, hmp, de nuevo Gray y ese _algo. _

—Bueno, nos vemos. —se despido el Fullbuster y cruzo la calle hasta su casa.

Juvia lo observo mientras caminaba, solo con verlo ella era más que feliz.

Suspiro enamorada.

Lo vio sacar su llave y de él vio colgando una pequeña figurita de cabello azul con gorro y vestido negro; Sí, una acosadora profesional como ella, tenía vista de halcón.

Sin poder evitarlo, llevo ambas manos a su boca ahogando su grito de júbilo, pero sin poder hacer nada para ocultar su sonrojo.

Después de todo no era la única que había estado buscando su llaverito ese día.

* * *

**¡Hello, Gruvia fans! Este es mi primer shot Gruvia. Por primera vez escribo algo que no sea NaLu, estoy tan orgullosa de mi misma c': **

**Bueno, les diré que este one shot salió de una experiencia propia, mhm :c**

**Tengo un llaverito chibi de Gray (regalo de uno de mis mejores amigos :'D) y lo tengo **_**cuidando(?) **_**de mi USB y llaves, así que hace unos días de regreso de con una prima saque el USB de mi bolso y ¡oh, sorpresa! La cadena de la que colgaba Gray estaba rota D:! busque mi figurita de Gray por todos lados en un **_**Juvia mode **_**gritando **_**¡Gray-sama! **_**Por todos lados; al final, salí al lugar más obvio, y al que debí salir primero: La entrada. Encontré a mi pobre figurita en poder de mi Nano (es mi chihuahua, se llama Nano por "Enano" sdsadsadsa no soy muy buena poniendo nombres :I) Afortunadamente, es muy anciano y sus dientes no tienen mucho filo y no pudo hacerle mucho daño -3- Y FIN. He aquí la historia del porqué de este bello One Shot :I**

**No los aburro más, nos leemos por ahí en otra de mis historias ya sea NaLu, Gruvia e incluso GraLu*O***

**¡Bye-Bye!**


End file.
